


today when the spotted egg releases its wren song

by Fluffypanda



Series: today when... [3]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Concubine AU, Historical Fantasy, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Political Alliances, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: The Federation's council wishes to discuss Prince Rogers' new concubine.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: today when... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134815
Comments: 36
Kudos: 79





	today when the spotted egg releases its wren song

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Ults day everyone! 
> 
> I'm gonna count this for my cap-im bingo square N4 - canon: Ultimates

Tony unclasped the fox fur cloak and handed it off to a servant. All eyes of the council were on Tony, watching him with open interest as he let the blazing fire banish the final remnants of the chill that followed him in from outside. Most of them he only knew by reputation, but the same was true of them.

“Is this what passes for a welcome party around here? I hope there’s at least some wine,” Tony said, flashing them a smile.

He made a show of kicking off his ruined slippers despite the pins and needles and cooed happily over the warm mulled wine someone offered him. He felt ridiculous, but he could play a role if need be. This was nothing compared to highly choreographed public displays of submission that someone in his position would be expected to go through.

Yet he couldn’t help the twinge he felt when he noticed Natasha studying him. Her blaze of red hair stood out in the dreary atmosphere of Eulim, just as beautiful as it had been in Illyra’s sunshine. As much as their engagement came down to politics, he had felt a connection. Along with her position in Rayul-an’s royal family, and as a member of this council, it made her a tempting ally.

Prince Steven pushed past Tony to take his chair at the table with visible displeasure. Though he’d never exactly been cheerful in Tony’s experience, Steven’s mood seemed to have soured further on the walk over. Knowing better than to push his luck for the moment, Tony settled for draping himself over the back of Steven’s chair, rather than taking his lap as the other concubines did.

Tony sipped his wine, relishing the burst of warmth racing down his throat. The council chamber was modestly decorated, the only real flourishes allowed were royal crests carved into each of the chairs surrounding the round table that dominated the room. At least it would make his opponents easy to identify.

“Not enjoying your present, Prince Rogers? If only they sent him to someone who would appreciate him...” Natasha pouted.

“You? Come now, they can’t have him making little Stark heirs,” said a man with a petite woman in his lap from a few seats down--the Giant of Rhausios, Hank Pym. Despite the name, he was quite average in size, but from the tales of his battles, it sounded as if he’d earned it.

The petite woman added, “Prince Steven is away on the battlefield for so much of the year, any lover of his is bound to be lonely and unappreciated.” She then whispered something in Pym’s ear, and they laughed amongst themselves.

Steven glared at them, but unexpectedly remained silent. Tony followed his line of sight to find he was staring at the woman, adorned with jewelry that only partially covered her bruises.

Tony shifted to the arm of Steven’s chair and cut in, “Thank you for the concern, but I believe I’ll settle in just fine. What’s a few lonely nights in return for a man like this?” Tony played with Steven’s hair, earning him an annoyed look.

“I think Prince Rogers appreciates him plenty, judging by those marks,” another man said with a burst of laughter. Two beautiful women clung to his side, one slender and brunette, the other muscular and blonde.

Steven flushed angrily. “Watch what you say.”

“Please, I meant no offense. It may be different in your nations, but among my followers such trifles matter little,” replied the man, who was undoubtedly Thor, Javth’s living warrior god.

“Pietro, how much longer must we spend with these barbarians?” A young woman said to the man sharing the chair with her. His bright silver-white hair contrasted her long dark locks. The two of them seemed unable to keep their hands off of each other.

These would be joint rulers of Vidchlor, Wanda and Pietro Lensherr. The prince and princess’ secession from Rukiuth in the middle of the turbulent civil war that had gripped their father’s empire shocked many, Tony included.

“This is the last meeting, sweetheart, and then we can return home,” Pietro replied, taking hold of his sister’s hand, “and won’t have to bear witness to such immoral relations.”

“You two are ones to talk...” A skinny man in spectacles observed wryly.

Pietro clicked his tongue. “One whose blunders cost the Federation its navy should not open his mouth so lightly, Banner.”

Tony had heard about the failed campaign that Malldir’s prince, Bruce Banner, took up against the pirates that swarmed Eulim’s coast. He was so inept that his command was given over to Pym within a year, but apparently not before the damage was done.

Banner’s hands curled into fists. “I don’t see you contributing to--”

“Fury, call this meeting to order before I do it myself,” Steven said, letting the implied threat hang over the room.

“Stop looking like you want to throw yourself out the window,” Fury said before turning to the room. “Councilmen, I’m calling this meeting into session.”

The members of the council grudgingly turned their attention to Fury and settled down as Fury and his secretary ran through the agenda. It was startlingly easy to see the fractures between them with these petty squabbles, but some among them might make acceptable allies nonetheless.

Finally, Fury said, “We open the discussion on Antonio Stark, presented to a member of our council by King Gregory as a gift to mark the beginning of our alliance.”

Pym laughed sharply. “Do they really expect us to think their rejected prince is a generous gift?”

Tony smiled through the burn of humiliation. He knew very well that this position wasn’t an act of mercy; it was entertainment. Gregory would enjoy Tony’s attempts to claw his way back to power while the masses laughed at him.

“He isn’t without his charms,” Natasha said, sliding her gaze over to Tony significantly. Tony raised his goblet in a toast and gulped down the rest of his wine. “However, it’s interesting that King Gregory chose to gift him to Prince Rogers. Prince Pym, weren’t you to lead the task force on our side?”

“Don’t jest with me. I’d have resigned right then and there, to hell with the pirates. He was just foisting him on us last minute so we couldn’t refuse,” Pym replied, putting his arms around the woman in his lap. After a brief, but uncomfortable pause, she reciprocated by leaning back into him.

“We have their recognition and aid, isn’t that what we wanted? Once they finish establishing the trade routes to and from our ports, the whole world will be open to us.” Banner said, leaning over the table eagerly.

Thor spoke up next. “I agree that this alliance affords us many opportunities. It is only natural to wish to rid our shores of these criminals, but I must confess, I am leery of the path we are taking. If King Gregory is anything like his father, he only thinks of conquest and filling his pockets. What kind of country will we become if we welcome a man such as that?”

“Or so you’ve said, but what does it matter? The treaty is signed. Rogers will just have to accept his gift,” Pietro said impatiently.

Wanda seemed more preoccupied with her goblet of wine than the conversation at hand, but she added, “It is tiresome to listen to you whine over a formality, let us vote and be done with it.”

Thor turned to Steven. “What about you, Prince Rogers? Your opinion holds the most weight in this matter.”

Tony held his breath, waiting for Steven’s response. He knew right from the start playing meek wasn’t going to get him too far with this man, for all that Steven had hunger in his eyes, he seemed staunchly resistant to sating it. Tony suspected that his efforts to loosen that control were somewhat unwelcome.

“I have...reservations,” Steven said, glancing at Tony with a rueful smile. “but I can’t deny that we will benefit from the alliance. If refusing King Gregory’s gift puts that in jeopardy...”

Fury nodded like that was what he expected to hear and said, “The council shall take a vote.”

The secretary read off each of the council member’s names and recorded their votes. Despite their griping, every member gave their approval.

Once the vote was wrapped up, Fury announced, “W e'll recess for thirty minutes and reconvene.”

“Miss Van Dyne invites all the royal companions to a luncheon in the south sun room,” added Fury’s secretary.

The woman on Pym’s lap stood to lead the way. “Thank you, Monica.”

Tony rose to follow, sneaking in a kiss on Steven’s cheek before he left. At some point during the proceedings, a headache had taken hold as Tony contemplated the long road ahead of him. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he wasn’t going to let it keep him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated! Anything from a single emoji to a full length essay is a joy to get! 
> 
> The second half of this...will hopefully be up before the end of the year.


End file.
